guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Ghostly Request
I found her after reentering 10 times near the location it tells you right behind the boss!! I don't see her anywhere in the Keys area after doing the listed requirement quests. Either the prerequisites are wrong or the quest has been removed/changed since the preview. (Or I just can't find her, but I went all over the area.) Can anyone confirm this quest is still present? EccentricFlower 16:15, 31 October 2006 (CST) I also can't find the ghost eventhough I meet the requirements and after thoroughly searching the entire map. The ghost just can not be found either the quest was deleted or there are other requirements neccesary to activate it. Dark Kal 18:07, 2 November 2006 (CST) Dark Kal 02-11-06 Today with another char the ghost was present over by the shipwreck, and we had not done Drunken Shauben yet when we got it. EccentricFlower 20:26, 5 November 2006 (CST) The ghost is not spawning for me either. I've done every single quest on Istan bar this one. It's possible that this quest is mutually exclusive with another quest, but if so, I don't know which one it might be. One possibility is that doing Dzago's quest disables this quest. (Dzago the corsair also spawns in this map, but only once it seems. He has never appeared again after I did the first of his two quests.) I didn´t get the quest until I finished "Corsair Invasion" from Older Olunideh in Kodlonu Hamlet. To me it seems quite logic that "Corsair Invasion" is the only requirement. Perhaps somebody else can confirm this. --Tapps75 14:04, 7 November 2006 (CST) I've done the "Corsair Invasion" quest. Still no ghost. I've done every single quest on Istan (even Double Dog Dare) and have completed every single Istan mission up to Consulate Docks. Does this quest only appear if you've done Consulate Docks? :Sehwanu spawns at random. I went into the Keys, she wasn't there, mapped back to Kodlonu, came out again, and she was there. I'll be updating the article. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 13:25, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::She does indeed not spawn sometimes even after meeting the requirements. I'm 100% she does spawn before doing the forth mission because I did every quest before doing the 4th mission. She only started appearing for me after I did Drunken Shauben quest and that was the only quest other than this one I had left, so I'm still not quite sure the requirements are accurate I'll check when I play Elona with my dervish. And EccentricFlower are you sure no one in your group had done the Drunken Shauben quest?Dark Kal 20:33, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::This naturally makes figuring out the quest requirements VERY difficult. Because after you fulfill the requirements, you can still not find her. She did not spawn for me till the fifth time I went in there looking for her. This is just stupid. --Karlos 10:37, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::::I've finally found her, and as I still have Drunken Shauben, Fury of a Grieving Heart and The Time is Nigh to do these are definitely NOT requirements. RossMM 07:57, 12 January 2007 (CST) It does appear to be a completely random spawn near the tip of the island where the skale and Istani cultists are located. I am running 5 Elonians simulantously through the game, doing the quests in identical order with identical party formations and have had the ghost only spawn once up to this point. HanokOdbrook 06:12, 7 December 2006 (CST) This ghost is driving me nuts: I've been to the spot at least a dozen times with several characters and she has never been there for me. --Khudzlin 23:07, 10 December 2006 (CST) The best way to to pick up this quest is to find someone who has completed the quest, but not yet accepted the reward. The Ghost is guaranteed to spawn for anyone who needs to accept the reward.HanokOdbrook 14:46, 12 December 2006 (CST) The requirements also appear to be incomplete or incorrect. I finished both listed quests, ferried one of my chars to the area with another char that had completed the quest, and though the ghost was there, she did not offer any quests to the new character. I completed several more quests today (but due to time constraints, couldn't test each one), and now the ghost offers the quest to the new char. Further testing will be necessary to determine exactly which quests are required to unlock this quest - The Blacktide Mission is NOT a requirement. I have not accepted the reward for this quest for any character so can act as a ferrier as needed. HanokOdbrook 07:46, 14 December 2006 (CST) :I got the ghost to appear (finally!) after having finished all missions and quests up to but not including Blacktide Den. Also excluding Assault on Beknur Harbor. I'd never seen her show up whilst questing throughout the Keys. Once I actually started looking for her, it took ~5 rezones until she decided to show up. It's true that if you need to accept the quest reward she will also always be there. However other than those facts it seems it really is a completely random spawn, which is quite annoying. Entropy 02:58, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Have you accepted the reward for this quest? I have gone looking for her maybe 20 times now, never have seen her. My Dervish is about to enter Vabbi (To Vabbi!), and has done every quest up to that point, so I pretty certain I have done any pre-req for this quest. If you haven't accepted the reward, I wouldn't mind a "ferry" to the ghost, if you could. :P Queen Schmuck 01:56, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::Sorry, I'm not used to being asked for such things and haven't checked this page for ages. >< I'll let you know next time I've got a "ferry" available...Perhaps start a list here in the Talk page. "Ferries Available". :) Entropy 20:23, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::I finally managed to get the ghost to spawn to get the quest. After countless trips to the Keys (25+), while showing a guildmate the Buried Treasure there, she spawned. This was the first time my character had gone into this region with a human party member, so maybe this had something to do with it? Either that, or just coincidence. Queen Schmuck 16:28, 8 March 2007 (CST) I just found the Ghost in the Keys and I have not done the quest, A Special Delivery. I think the requirements should be changed. I found the note in the requirements confusing, so I clarfied it a bit. It seemed before like to accept the reward, join with a player who hasn't accepted the reward. I did NOT do The Corsair Invasion and he was there. Maybe you can't have the quest but don't need to beat it for him to spawn. I don't know so someone should check.--Cursed Condemner 00:53, 29 April 2007 (CDT) I'm currently doing The Cosair Invasion and the Ghost is there. I've done almost every quest in Istan, and before completing The Lone Raider quest the ghost was not there (I tried 8 times with no luck), as soon as it was completed and the reward accepted, the Ghost was there the next time I wnet into Mehtani Keys Magua 17:58, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Possibility of a Missing Req? Well I've done every Istan quest apart from those that require going into Lahtenda Bog, and as I wanted to do as many quests at once whilst I was there I tried to get this ghost to spawn. So far I have made 40 trips and she hasn't appeared once, so I'm wondering if there may be a prerequisite quest that is missing. The quests I currently have active are: A Sticky Operation, Crypt-ology, Down on the Bayou, To Ask For More and Wandered Off Again. Other quests that I have not yet completed and not even picked up are: What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben?, Fury of a Grieving Heart and Ghosts in the Graveyard. RossMM 18:45, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :After having done A Sticky Operation, Crypt-ology, Down on the Bayou, To Ask For More, Wandered Off Again and Ghosts in the Graveyard she appeared on my fourth trip into the Keys, so it's possible that one of these is a prerequisite. RossMM 07:52, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::The Prereqs definately need to be changed, I just ferried a new character there, and have completed both quests listed, but the ghost has not yet offered the quest. I have completed nearly every quest with the new char except for those in the Bog, so at least one must be an additional prereq, which I can now confirm is A Sticky Operation. After completing one quest at a time in Blacktide Den/Lahtenda Bog, this is the first quest I had completed that resulted in the ghost offering the quest for me. HanokOdbrook 02:48, 18 May 2007 (CDT) The appearance is definately random. Not changing anything, she showed up the third time I was looking for her. Also, you can look for her without killing or aggroing anything on the way, being a bit careful. Mirar 13:37, 11 July 2007 (CDT) I have done all the quests in Istan except for one.... The Flamingo quest, "Flamingo-ing...going...gone." Before this quest I've been through this area dozens of times and still no good. After this quest, Sehwanu pops up immediately. Also I'm wondering if favour had something to do with it or maybe that I finally got around to mapping the whole Mehtani Keys area. In any case I now have the quest! :) Wowzers 00:05, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::I have seen this ghost once, long ago playing a survivor character back in Nov 06. A friend was helping me with Cyclone Palace ('cause there's no way I'd risk dying to complete it with henchies) and the ghost showed up that trip into the Keys. I couldn't get the quest (for the life of me, I have no idea what Quests I'd done/ not done), but his char, a Dervish that was somewhere into Kourna, I think just after Venta Cemetery at the time, could get the quest. This doesn't really help at all, but knowledge is power, I guess. Someone might use this to put two and two together at some point. Mesodreth Blackwing 19:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Missing requirment is What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben? And after that she appears right where the map shows her. Nothng random about it. 05:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::I call luck. Besides, the walkthrough discusses doing this quest along with the Drunken Shauben quest, which contradicts the idea that it is a prereq, and why I removed it from the list. If it is confirmed to be a prereq later, the walkthrough needs to be updated as well. Nwash 06:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: FWIW, there's a post apparently from Linsey Murdock indicating that she believes that she set it up with only [Sticky Operation as a prerequisite and a random spawn. --DRY 18:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC)